Forgotten
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: Warning: Character death! Toothcupish. They won't be forgotten.


"No, no. Ahh fuck. Fffuck! Tooth-less. Where is he? TOO-shit. What happen? Doesn't matter now." He got up but didn't make it very far. Hiccup fell to his knee, heat washed over his leg and the snow was stained pink. He tore the ruined vest off of himself. He lifted his tunic up to his stomach. Underneath was a gash straight across. He held his arm over the cut. He coughed, the taste of blood filled his mouth. He swallowed it back down. His head was getting light, threatening a blackout. The only thing keeping him awake was the sharp pain in his head. In the distance he heard a loud whining.

The sound was familiar to him. It was never a good sound to hear. "Toothless! TOOTHL-AHH!" He treked his way through the shin high snow towards the sound. His perception of time was slowed, it felt like hours to get over the small hill. At the top he fell again. The world around him started to blur, but the black mass on the ground down the otherside of the hill forced him forward. It wasn't moving but the whining could be heard from it. "No, please let him be okay. Gods please. Damn~ Damn it."

Hiccup ran up to Toothless. Toothless' eyes were closed and his breathing was labored. "Toothless? Can you hear me. Bud?" The body started to roll over, barely making it onto his back. Toothless' eyes slid open "aarrrrwooo."

"I'm so sorry bud." Hiccup climbed on top of Toothless' stomach. He pressed himself against Toothless' body, putting pressure onto his cut. He rested his head, listening to the slow heartbeat underneath him. He let his arms drop to the sides of his friend. His hand his something hot and sticky. He trailed his hand a little further. His fingers followed along the scales. He felt a lifted ridge of skin. "No." He whispered. Hiccup forced his fingers over the ridge, they fell into a large gash. He followed it half way down Toothless' side before he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Toothless. You know I~ hmph always thought we'd die at an old age or something. How, ah~ Naive huh?" Hiccup clinched his fists. "Rrrruuuuuu." Toothless was listening to the best of his abilities, but his sight had started to fade. It was taking all the energy he had left to listen to his partner. Hiccup had began coughing violently, blood splattered from Toothless' chest to his chin. Toothless barely noticed Hiccup's voice become even softer afterwards.

"Damnit Toothless. I, AAHH Fuck! I love you bud. And I'm so sorry I ruined your life. I should have never shot that night." He began to cry. "I bet you hate me. F-fuck this hurts bud. Toothless, I'm so sorry. I hope Odin banishes me to the hunting grounds. I don't want to be away from you. Hmph, Do you hear me Odin? Please, please, plea~." His body went limp, his arms fell to the sides of Toothless, and his breathing stopped.

The dragon huffed, the hair on the boy's head tossed a bit, but there was no reaction. Toothless managed to nudge him a few times, but still nothing. With his last shred of energy he screeched, a few birds were startled and flew away. Still no reaction. He tried to nudge him again but couldn't find the energy to make contact.

He forced himself back onto his side. Weakly holding the body in his legs. There was no hope of bringing him back now. The only thing he could do was allow himself to be turned to stone. He wrapped himself around the boy as best he could. He let the snow sing its sweet song of death as his scales grew cold and hard. His body self petrifying locking the two in eternal slumber.

When the search party found them snow had turned into beautiful flowers. The chief to be one to find them. He looked all over the perfect stone statue, but didn't touch. Soon the rest of the party joined him. The chief asked some of the others to move the rock. Get it onto one of the ships so that they could get them home.

When the party returned everyone was at the docks. The statue was moved to the middle of town. It became a tradition for villagers to pray to the statue before they set out. Over the years the stone was washed down until the statue was unrecognizable. Soon people stopped and they were forgotten.


End file.
